marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Professor X
; X-Men Prelude to Schism Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg | Image Size = 200px | Description = Charles Francis Xavier had a dream, where mutants and humans lived together in perfect harmony and peace, as equals and used his family's fortune to found Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, the X-Men, New Mutants, and even Generation X, to see this dream through. Losing the use of his legs, Xavier never let his weakness hold him back from his goals. Born with psychic abilities, he is arguably the most powerful telepath on the planet. Teaching his students to use their new found powers safely and with responsibility and, at times, going to extreme lengths to ensure his dream, Professor X has been viewed as a builder and destroyer of dreams. Professor X's long time friend and sometimes foe, Magneto, would see mutants rule over their oppressors, but, alongside his X-Men, Professor X strives to defend and protect the humans that would otherwise be targets. At times leaving his students to grow on their own, Professor X finally stepped-down as leader and allowed his first X-Man, Cyclops, the leadership of the X-Men. With his new legs, Professor X would rather watch his students grown, but stands ready to aid. Professor X was killed during the takeover of the Dark Phoenix over Scott, but a new telepath named Charles Xavier, his son, came from the future, ending up paraplegic as well as his grandfather after a fight with the X-Men. | Alternate1 = 12 | Alternate2 = 161 | Alternate3 = 295 | Alternate4 = Carlos Javier; Carlos Javier (Earth-311) --1.jpg | Alternate5 = Herr Xavier; Charles Xavier (Earth-597).png | Alternate6 = 617; Charles Xavier (Earth-617) 002.jpg | Alternate7 = 774 | Alternate8 = 804 | Alternate9 = 811; XavierDoFP.jpg | Alternate10 = 900; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate11 = Juggernaut | Alternate12 = 913; Charles Xavier (Earth-913).jpg | Alternate13 = 928; Charles Xavier (Earth-928) 2099 A.D. Genesis Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate14 = 956 | Alternate15 = 957; Charles Xavier (Earth-957).jpg | Alternate16 = 982; Charles Xavier (Earth-982) Wild Thing Vol 1 5.jpg | Alternate17 = 987 | Alternate18 = 1003 | Alternate19 = 1004; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate20 = 1006; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate21 = 1008 | Alternate22 = 1010; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate23 = 1012; Charles Xavier (Earth-1012).jpg | Alternate24 = 1015; Charles Xavier (Earth-1015).jpg | Alternate25 = 1017; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate26 = 1018; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate27 = 1019; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate28 = 1022; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate29 = 1024; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate30 = 1031; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate31 = 1034; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate32 = 1037; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate33 = 1038 | Alternate34 = 1040; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate35 = 1081 | Alternate36 = 1298 | Alternate37 = 1610; Charles Xavier (Earth-1610) Ultimates Vol 2 2 .jpg | Alternate38 = 1815 | Alternate39 = 2108; Charles Xavier (Earth-2108).jpg | Alternate40 = 2122 | Alternate41 = 2149 | Alternate42 = 2182 | Alternate43 = 2189 | Alternate44 = 2301; Charles Xavier (Earth-2301).jpg | Alternate45 = 2988; Charles Xavier (Earth-2988).jpg | Alternate46 = 4011 | Alternate47 = 4321; Professor X (Earth-4321) 0001.jpg | Alternate48 = 4392; Charles Xavier (Earth-4392).jpg | Alternate49 = Xavier the Wizard | Alternate50 = 5700; Charles Xavier (Earth-5700) from Weapon X Days of Future Now Vol 1 2.jpg | Alternate51 = 6141 | Alternate52 = 7192; Charles Xavier (Earth-7192).jpg | Alternate53 = 7642; Charles Xavier (Earth-7642).jpg | Alternate54 = 7711; Charles Xavier (Earth-7711) 1.jpg | Alternate55 = 8020; Charles Xavier (Earth-8020).jpg | Alternate56 = Charles Xapier; Charles Xapier 01(Earth-8101).jpg | Alternate57 = 8110; Charles Xavier (Earth-8110).jpg | Alternate58 = 8320; Charles Xavier (Earth-8320).jpg | Alternate59 = 8545 | Alternate60 = 8649 | Alternate61 = 9021; Charles Xavier (Earth-9021).jpg | Alternate62 = Professor Ecchs; Xavier (Earth-9047) 1.jpg | Alternate63 = 9112; Charles Xavier (Earth-9112).jpg | Alternate64 = 9140; Charles Xavier (Earth-9140).jpg | Alternate65 = 9200; Charles Xavier (Earth-9200) 002.jpg | Alternate66 = 9590; Charles Xavier (Earth-9590).jpg | Alternate67 = President X; Charles Xavier (Earth-9591).jpg | Alternate68 = 9684; Charles Xavier (Earth-9684).jpg | Alternate69 = 9796; Charles Xavier (Earth-9796).jpg | Alternate70 = 9811; Charles Xavier (Earth-9811).JPG | Alternate71 = 9916; Charles Xavier (Earth-9916).jpg | Alternate72 = 9921; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate73 = 9922; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate74 = 9997 | Alternate75 = 10011; Professor X (Cancerverse) 0001.jpg | Alternate76 = 10021; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate77 = 10102 | Alternate78 = 10330 | Alternate79 = 10710; Charles Xavier (Earth-10710) from X-Men Blind Science Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate80 = 10724; Charles Xavier (Earth-10724) 0001.jpg | Alternate81 = 11021; Charles Xavier TRN077.jpg | Alternate82 = 11080; Charles Xavier (Earth-11080) 0001.jpg | Alternate83 = 11326; X-Men_Legacy_Vol_1_245_page_26_Charles_Xavier_(Earth-TRN016).jpg | Alternate84 = 11947; Charles Xavier (Earth-11947).jpg | Alternate85 = 12101; Charles Xavier (Earth-12101) 001.jpg | Alternate86 = 13133; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate87 = Acanti Xavier; Xavier (Earth-TRN230) 001.jpg | Alternate88 = 13729; Charles Xavier (Earth-13729) 001.png | Alternate89 = 13410; Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN248) 01.jpg | Alternate90 = 15104; Charles Xavier (Earth-15104).jpg | Alternate91 = 20051; Charles Xavier (Earth-20051).jpg | Alternate92 = 20111; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate93 = 21110 | Alternate94 = 21993; Charles Xavier Earth-21993 001.jpg | Alternate95 = 22795; Charles Xavier (Earth-22795).jpg | Alternate96 = 23099; Charles Xavier (Earth-23099) 001.jpg | Alternate97 = 23378; Charles Xavier (Earth-23378).jpg | Alternate98 = 26111; Charles Xavier (Earth-26111) 001.jpg | Alternate99 = 32000; Charles Xavier (Earth-32000).jpg | Alternate100 = 32098 | Alternate101 = 37072 | Alternate102 = 39259; Charles Xavier (Earth-39259).jpg | Alternate103 = 40081; CharlesXavier40081.jpg | Alternate104 = 41001 | Alternate105 = 42221; Charles Xavier (Earth-42221).png | Alternate106 = 42409; Charles Xavier (Earth-42409) 0001.jpg | Alternate107 = 50302; Charles Xavier (Earth-50302) 03.jpg | Alternate108 = 58163 | Alternate109 = 61112; Charles Xavier (Earth-61112).jpg | Alternate110 = 63124; Charles Xavier (Earth-63124).jpg | Alternate111 = 64894; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate112 = 70105 | Alternate113 = 71016; Charles Xavier (Earth-71016).jpg | Alternate114 = 71202; Charles Xavier (Earth-71202) from New Avengers Vol 3 24 0001.png | Alternate115 = 77119; Charles Xavier (Earth-77119).jpg | Alternate116 = 77995 | Alternate117 = Black Cloack; BlackCloack-18.jpg | Alternate118 = 81223; Charles Xavier (Earth-81223) from What If Age of Ultron Vol 1 4 0001.png | Alternate119 = 81727 | Alternate120 = 88896; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate121 = 89121 | Alternate122 = 90110; Charles Xavier (Earth-90110).jpg | Alternate123 = 90211; Charles Xavier (Earth-615.9) 0001.jpg | Alternate124 = 90214; Charles Xavier (Earth-90214).png | Alternate125 = 90227 | Alternate126 = 90631; Charles Xavier TRN036.JPG | Alternate127 = 90816; Charles Xavier (Earth-90816).jpg | Alternate128 = 91126 | Alternate129 = 92100 | Alternate130 = 92800; Charles Xavier (Earth-92800).jpg | Alternate131 = 93074; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate132 = 93246 | Alternate133 = 94040 | Alternate134 = 94041; Charles Xavier (Earth-94041).jpg | Alternate135 = 94042; Charles Xavier (Earth-94042).jpg | Alternate136 = 94831 | Alternate137 = Charles Xapier | Alternate138 = 95120; Charles Xavier (Earth-95120) 001.jpg | Alternate139 = 95169; Charles Xavier (Earth-95169).jpg | Alternate140 = 95371; Charles Xavier (Earth-95371).jpg | Alternate141 = 96190; Charles Xavier (Earth-96190).jpg | Alternate142 = 96585; Charles Xavier (Earth-96585).jpg | Alternate143 = 97193; Charles Xavier (Earth-97193).jpg | Alternate144 = 97799 | Alternate145 = 98121; Charles Xavier (Earth-98121).jpg | Alternate146 = 98193; Xavier (Earth-98193) 003.jpg | Alternate147 = 99062; Charles Xavier (Earth-99062) Spider-Man and Power Pack Vol 2 3.jpg | Alternate148 = 105709; Charles Xavier (Earth-105709).jpg | Alternate149 = 262626; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate150 = 523004 | Alternate151 = 808122; Charles Xavier (Earth-808122).jpg | Alternate152 = 820231; Charles Xavier (Earth-820231).jpg | Alternate153 = Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN020); CharlesXavierhomecat.jpg | Alternate154 = Savior; Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN192).jp | Alternate155 = Disembodied Xavier Head; Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN216) 04.jpg | Alternate156 = "Cthulu Floating Brain Xavier"; Xavier (Earth-TRN227) 01.jpg | Alternate157 = Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN228); Xavier (Earth-TRN228) 01.jpg | Alternate158 = New York Charlie; Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN229) 01.jpg | Alternate159 = Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN231); Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN231) 01.jpg | Alternate160 = Xavier Demon; Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN232) 002.jpg | Alternate161 = Dinosaur Xavier; Xavier (Earth-TRN233) 01.jpg | Alternate162 = Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN237); Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN237).jpg | Alternate163 = Lord Xavier; Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN247) 001.jpg | Alternate164 = Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN294); Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN294) 0001.jpg | Alternate165 = Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN350); Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN350) 0001.jpg | Alternate166 = Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN361); Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN361) from A + X Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate167 = Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN440); Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN440) Marvel Adventures Super Heroes Vol 2 10.jpg | Alternate168 = Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN518); No Image Male.jpg | Movies1 = 10005; Charles Xavier-DoFP.jpg | Movies2 = Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN414); Charles Xavier-DoFP2.jpg | Television1 = 8096; 178917_454818647879890_673069892_n.jpg | Television2 = 8107 | Television3 = 11052 | Television4 = 80920; FutureXavier_Nishkarsh_Chugh.png | Television5 = 91119; char_7291_thumb.jpg | Television6 = 92131 | Television7 = 101001 | Television8 = 600026 | Television9 = 652975; Charles Xavier (Earth-8919) 0001.jpg | Television10 = 904913; XavierTRN128.png | Television11 = Xavier All-Knowing; Xavier (Earth-961116).jpg | Video Games1 = 6109 | Video Games2 = 7964; Professor X.PNG | Video Games3 = 12131; Charles Xavier (Earth-12131) 001.png | Video Games4 = 13122; Charles Xavier (Earth-13122).png | Video Games5 = 60241; Earth-60241 MUA.jpg | Video Games6 = 205117 | Video Games7 = Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN006); Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN006).jpg | Video Games8 = Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN007); Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN007).jpg | Video Games9 = Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN018); Professor X from Web of Shadows PS2.JPG | Video Games10 = Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN169); Charles Xavier (Earth-TRN169).jpg | Others1 = Changeling ("Kevin Sydney"); Changeling (Earth-616).png | Others2 = Charles Xavier (X-Sentinel); Charles Xavier (X-Sentinel) (Earth-616).jpg | Others3 = Charles Xavier (Entity); X-Men and the Micronauts Vol 1 4.jpg | Others4 = Charles Xavier (Masque's Doppelganger); Charles Xavier Doppelganger (Masque's) (Earth-616.jpg | Others5 = Charles Xavier (War Skrull); Professor X (War Skrull) (Earth-616).jpg | Others6 = Charles Xavier (Infinity War Doppelganger); Charles Xavier Doppelganger (Infinity War) (Earth-616).jpg | Others7 = Nate Xavier | Others8 = Professor Rex; Professor_X_(Earth-1002).jpg | Others9 = Cerebro-X | Others10 = Charles Xavier II; Charles Xavier II (Earth-13729) from All-New X-Men 0001.jpg | Others11 = 'Charles Xavier' (Legion Personality); Xavier Fiend.png | Others12 = Professor Echs (Scott Lobdell); Scott Lobdell (Earth-9047).jpg | Related1 = Professor X-Bug; Professor X-Bug from Porker 2.jpg | Related2 = Doctor Strangefate | Related3 = J'onn J'onzz; J'onn J'onzz (Earth-9602).jpg | Related4 = Seer (Eurth); Seer (Eurth) (Earth-616).jpg | Related5 = "Professor Beast" (Henry McCoy) | Related6 = Professor K (Kitty Pryde); All-New X-Men Vol 1 6 Textless.jpg | Related7 = Professor R (Reed Richards); Reed Richards (Earth-TRN116).JPG | Related8 = Professor W (Wolverine) | Related9 = M.O.D.O.K. (Charles Xavier's clone); Charles Xavier (Clone) (Earth-295).jpg | Related10 = Charlene Xavier; No Image Female.jpg | Related11 = Professor Logan (Wolverine); New Avengers Vol 1 3 Variant Oliver Copiel Sketch.jpg }}